Walking into the Unknown
by Drunkenfaries2223
Summary: What if on the day Derek was shot Stiles never agreed to cut off his arm...what if instead he decided a distraction was needed? Slash people..don't like,,then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:: I'm such a horrible person guys, I have so many other stories that are unfinished and so many family and school problems going are, but I had to do a story. Everything is coming together and this is the first time I'm writing in months, so remember that peoples =D. But I hope you guys like, it's nowhere near done I've already started on chapter number two but I'm switching between this and my Tudors story. But no worries this story will be completed, I'm not sure how many chapters I am going to give it, and it's my first slash, but stay with me and I'll try my absolute best. I OWN NOTHING BY THE WAY,,,THOUGH I WOULD HAPPILY TAKE DEREK….AND STILES.

Warning! …This is slash.

**Drowning in Confusion**

"Dude, I am not cutting your arm off!" After yelling he instantly regretted it as two striking blue eyes quickly looked over at him. "What I mean is…Scott will be here…any minute now and I mean you don't want to only have one arm, no one only wants one arm. I mean not that you would look bad with one arm…not that I'm saying you look bad with two arms…I'm just…I'm going to stop talking now." Looking anywhere but at the werewolf in front of him Stiles moved back quickly hoping he had not over stepped the boundaries that had been placed between him and the almost alpha. Sure Scott had said Derek wasn't the one to bite him, but after all the temper tantrums and how much he knew about everything it was easier to refer to him as alpha.

"Stiles, I'm suggesting you do as I say, because as of right now I can still rip you into pieces." Raising his head he glanced as the wolf to see how serious he was, upon looking at his face and seeing the sharp glare he knew he had to think quick there was no way he wanted to be the one to cut off an arm.

"There has to be another way, I can't cut off your arm, anything but that I mean Derek this is me, you've seen me there is no way I can cut off your arm." 'Please let there be another way, PLEASE!'

"If it reaches my heart I'm dead. My body can't heal it, it's spreading throughout my body and if it continues there is no stopping it. I need you to cut off my arm, my arm will heal I won't bleed out and it won't reach my heart. You need to do this or else Scott could be the next one to die, is that what you want! Do you think he's going to have a choice when the alpha calls him out? If he doesn't kill he's as good as dead and the only one that can help him right now is me so I need you to do this and stop being a little bitch about it."

Stiles was stunned as he looked at Derek, his breathing heavy his face twisted in pain. Sure Derek had threatened him quite a bit but he had never raised his voice to him, had never shouted in anger no matter how much the young boy knew he had wanted to. As much as he wanted to help the werewolf he wasn't the right person for the job.

"I'll make you a deal and before you rip my head off just hear me out. Give me fifteen minutes, just fifteen Scott said he was about to leave he should be here by then and if he's not…I'll cut off your arm." He knew that bargaining with a crazed in pain werewolf was not the best option but it was the only thing he could think of at that point. He didn't want to cause him more pain, sure he didn't particularly like the guy but that didn't mean he wanted to hurt him or anything.

"I don't think I have fifteen minutes, you need to do it now. If I die your friend does as well, so do it now." The anger was still on his face, the pain evident in his eyes as he grasped onto the table and Stiles was more scared than ever. If only he could get him to think about something else…even just for a moment. Gathering every ounce of nonexistent courage in his body he moved closer to the enraged werewolf. He swallowed nervously as the dark haired man looked at him with questioning eyes, the pain and anger just beyond the surface. "What are you doing?" There wasn't anger in his voice but Stiles knew it was there, and if this didn't work out the way he wanted it to then he could easily be killed.

Instead of answering Derek he continued advancing towards him, seeing him back against the wall a little further he gained a little more confidence. He almost stopped when the anger came back on his face full force but he knew he couldn't stop, there was no way he could cut off his arm and if this was the only way to prevent it then he would do it. As he came right on top of the young werewolf he moved his body slightly against the warm body in front of him. The blood and heat coming off of the half-naked werewolf almost made him want to back away but instead he moved even closer pushing his own jacket off his shoulders letting it drop to the ground behind him.

After hearing the jacket hit the ground he took a small breath and prayed that if he was killed it would be quick and not nearly as painful as the other had promised it would be. Moving even closer he pressed his body further into the hard body, feeling it stiffen further against his own he tentatively reached his right hand up and barely touching Derek ran his fingertips softly down the smooth skin in front of him. Hearing the intake of breath he only hoped that he was doing something right.

"Stiles stop."

Hearing the soft voice he was half tempted to comply with the elder's wishes, but knew that if he stopped the idea of him cutting his limb off would come back up. Pushing through he gently ran his fingertips back up the hard planes of the stomach until his hand reached Derek's shoulder, before he lost his nerve he brought his free hand up and placed it on the opposite shoulder of his right hand, moving quickly he brought their bodies flush together and placed his lips on the side of the flushed neck in front of him biting quickly before slowly moving his tongue over the abused flesh.

Continuing to move his lips and tongue he started to move one hand to the spikey dark hair as he waited with stilled breath to be pushed away harshly. After a few moments the thought of being pushed away vanished as a breathy moan escaped the older boy's mouth as his hands came to rest on Stiles hips. It was impossible to say who had really moved first but soon it didn't matter as the younger boy felt his back press against the wall and looking up quickly he was faced with piercing blue eyes that stared blankly back at him. He thought for sure he was going to get his throat ripped out but instead his arms were raised above his head and placed in a firm grasp with one of Derek's hands.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, don't start something that you can't finish." The words were whispered, but to Stiles they seemed more like a scream in the quiet room, no other sound could be heard besides Derek's harsh breath. As each moment passed they continued looking into each others eyes waiting for the other to make the first move. After a few tense moments Stiles had enough, moving quickly he pressed his lips to Derek's clashing lips and tongues together.

He knew Derek could kill him instantly; the pain in his wrist was proof of that as they were gripped even tighter. Other than the pain in his wrists there were no signs of movement to push him away or to keep him closer. A soft moan escaped Derek's lips as Stiles moved his hips forward in a rough movement, needing to get friction that his body was being denied.

The younger boy couldn't deny that he wanted the werewolf; sure it had started out as a distraction, a way for him to get out of cutting off another man's arm, now though the need was there, it was pulsing through his veins as he waited for the dark haired man to make a move. He finally pulled his lips away the need to breathe make its way to the front of his brain, his eyes looked towards the floor as he waited for the other man to say something.

Besides the moan he had been the only one to move, the other had showed no signs that he was into what was happening besides the small moan, but looking down his eyes were drawn towards the front of those dark tight jeans, there in the front was the very obvious bulge that he had failed to see since it had all began. Taking a risk he raised his eyes, and almost reeled back, cool blue eyes were now a dark grey, there was so many different emotions swirling in them it was impossible to pick out the dominant one.

"Derek, I'm…I didn't…fuck please don't kill me…" Even as he whispered the words he wondered if it would be better if he did kill him, he had a taste and he didn't know if he could go the rest of his life without tasting everything the young werewolf had to offer. "Derek…please say something…." He didn't think he could stand another second of silence, it was tense and he wanted him to yell or hit him anything to make the uncomfortable silence to go away.

Just as Derek's mouth began to open, it shut just as quickly as they heard Stile's name being called form the open door.

"This isn't over." Stiles was shocked as his jaw was grabbed and he was brought in for a brutal kiss before Derek backed away quickly as Scott entered the room.

A.N./There's Chapter One….how was it? 0.o please review, tell me if I'm doing something right…or doing something horrible wrong.


	2. This is Getting Wayy Out of Hand

**A/N::** So here is the second chapter, I hope it goes just as well as the first, and once again I own nothing…and don't forget this is slash…meaning two guys are going to hopefully in the near future be getting it on in a very graphic manner…okay?...okay =D.

**Enjoy!**

**This is Getting Wayy Out of Hand**

The pain was unbearable, the burning sensation was moving though his entire arm as the poison was burning itself. Falling to the floor, Derek tried to withhold a scream as his body continued trying to reject all the toxins that were running rampant in his body. After a few minutes the pain was fading and his arm was starting to look normal, another few seconds passed by and the blood was gone and his arm no longer looked like something out of a horrible film.

"Are you okay?" Really McCall, I was screaming two seconds go and you're asking if I'm fucking okay, are you serious. Pushing down his annoyance he tried not to let his anger show.

"Aside from the agonizing pain…" Moving to stand he was hit by a wave of dizziness as he stood up straight, grabbing on to the metal table that was next to him he looked up as Stiles spoke.

"Guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." He watched as he stepped back and couldn't help but want to move forward to get closer to him, just as he began to think of all the things that would happen when they were alone a thought hit him.

"Did you punch me?" It was almost comical to see the young boy's eyes widen to such a degree, the blush was staining his cheeks a slight pink and his mouth was pulled into a small pout that made thoughts of those pouty lips around his…

"NO! ….Scott did, bad Scott bad dog, why would you do such a thing?" Derek had to refrain from smirking as Scott looked offended at being referred to as a dog. Looking towards Stiles he let out a small chuckle in his head as the boy looked everywhere but at him, his eyes moving quickly like they couldn't stay in one place for long or he might go crazy.

"I'm not getting dragged into this, Stiles hit you, now if you don't mind I'm going home and going to bed. This day has been stressful enough without having a werewolf that's a hell of a lot stronger than me thinking I hit him, so sorry man you're on your own." Watching Scott walk out the door, he slowly turned back to Stiles who looked like he was scared to death. The look didn't sit well on his face, it made him seem younger and though he tried to stop it, it made the guilt settle in Derek's stomach for ever making him a part of this. He should have stopped Scott from ever saying anything, more so he should have been there that night and saved him from the alpha. If Scott had never been bitten none of them would be in this mess. Watching as Stiles slowly moved his eyes up and over every inch of his body he could not help but be happy that it had all happened.

His gaze was scorching; Derek couldn't understand how this young boy was still untouched, how he was still so pure. It made the werewolf feel a sense of excitement though knowing that he had been the first to taste the boy in such a way, the first to see him come undone at the seams. Moving closer he allowed a smirk to settle on his face as he watched those swirling brown eyes move back up to his own cool blue ones and stay there, mixed in with the fear was pure curiosity and a sense of want. Derek was not sure what either emotion was for though, but he sure wanted to find out. Each step brought him closer to the shorter boy, but each step he took, the other took one step back moving him closer and closer towards the hard wall that set right behind him.

"Stiles, really now you're afraid. I told you earlier you shouldn't start something you can't finish; apparently you didn't take my words into consideration. We both felt how much you wanted it earlier…you can't really deny it now." He watched as once again those pale cheeks were painted a rosy color at the mention of his previous arousal. The color suited him and he could not help but imagine him beneath him; head thrown back, pupils blown wide, those perfect white teeth biting at those pouty lips, and the whole time that wonderful color on his face his neck, coloring each area as Derek's tongue moved over them.

"I didn't, I mean I…I just didn't want to cut off your arm, and things got out of control, and…please don't eat me. I know I totally crossed a line, and I mean I know you weren't too angry earlier but you were about to die, and so how about we forget this whole night, what do you say buddy…?" Derek's lips were pulled into a frown as the boy finally ended his long winded speech that had somehow turned into babbling.

Watching as the boys back finally pressed against the solid wall behind him he took a moment to enjoy the caged looked in those tantalizing brown eyes before abandoning the idea and moving in quickly pressing his body hard against the smaller one. It was impossible to say who reacted first but it didn't matter as tongues moved together and hands roamed, a sharp moan was released by both as Derek rocked his hips against Stiles. It only lasted a moment, but it was long enough for them both to be breathing heavy as their eyes grew darker with lust.

"You say you didn't plan this fine, we can leave it here in this room." Derek reluctantly pulled himself away from the warm body before starting the trek backwards to the door. A bewildered look was placed on Stile's face and he took a moment to enjoy the obvious signs of arousal that was presented on his body before turning to leave. He heard a small noise of protest but decided to ignore it knowing that he was confused and if anything happened tonight he might regret it, so Derek continued walking knowing that if something were to happen he wanted the young boy to enjoy it and not regret it. It would happen eventually, and it was only a matter of time before they would both be able to forget about this war between werewolves and hunters and he would have that boy.

**A/N::** Sorry, I know it's a bit shorter than the last but I thought this was a really good point to leave it out, the next chapter is already started, I'm just trying to figure out exactly how I want things to go…well I know but I'm not sure how to piece everything together. Never fear though, I'm about half way done with it, and it will be a lot longer. I'm soo sorry for adding such a short chapter though. Hopefully this tides everyone over until the next chapter which will be very very soon. Also if anyone has any suggestions on anything, they are very much appreciated. Thanks, and I hope you're enjoying so far.


	3. What the Fuck?

I want to thank all of you who have taken the time to review this story, and for those of you who haven't I thank you for adding it to your story alerts and what not, but I'd love you even more if you'd review ;D. I don't know if you like it or hate it or just are ehh about it, so reviewing would totally let me know I'm on the right track...plus they'd keep me motivated to continue writing =D. Anywayss on to the story. Enjoy! BTW, the song is 'The Boy Who Cried Wolf' by Futures.

**What the Fuck?**

Three Weeks, three weeks since that day in the vet clinic and frankly he was going insane. It frustrated him to no end that Derek would tease him then just leave, acting as if it had not happened at all. Stiles had seen him countless times talking to Scott, he had even come up to him while he and Stiles were together yet he never said one word to him. It shouldn't frustrate him so much, it was really ridiculous but he couldn't stand being ignored, especially not after a kiss like that…not that he had anything to compare that one kiss to. Derek had been his first kiss, and the thought of him being the first one to touch him intimately was enough to drive him crazy.

He had jacked off before, what normal kid hadn't but before it had been supermodels, and Lydia Martin staring in his dreams…now every fantasy revolved around a blue eyed werewolf that was acting like he didn't exist. Stiles did a lot of rash things in his life time, hell it was what his life revolved around but he knew this could not end of being one of them. If he wanted to get a reaction out of Derek then it had to happen through careful thought out planning…something that he was not very good at.

Rolling out of his bed he hit the ground groaning, his head hurt from all the thinking that seemed to be getting him nowhere, he just wanted one sexy werewolf to notice him, was that such a hard thing to ask for? Apparently the answer was yes. Getting up was a hard thing to do but after a few minutes Stiles managed to drag himself to his knees and finally push himself to his feet using his bed. Deciding to push all thoughts of Derek to the back of his mind Stiles made his way to his bathroom, it connected to his room which made sneaking out so much easier since the bathroom window butted up right to the giant tree in his front yard.

Looking in the mirror he couldn't help the small pout that came to his lips as his gaze fell on the dark circles lying beneath his eyes, he could totally pass for a zombie and fit in Scott and Derek's little group of monsters. Finally after deciding that no matter how hard he looked the dark marks were not going to suddenly fade he looked away. Reaching over he turned on the small radio that sat on the edge of his bathroom counter and couldn't help but smile as music began to fill the room. Turning away from the counter he reached into the shower and began to adjust the water making it almost scalding before he let it be. Letting his pants drop Stiles was happy that they were all that he slept in because taking the time to take off layers of clothes didn't sound very fun at 5:30 in the morning.

Stepping into the burning water he let out a small gasp as the hot water began to relax his muscles. The only constant good things in his life were the showers, they never failed to help him relax and to set his mind at ease no matter what was going on in his life. Stiles continued to stand under the pulsing spray of water for almost an hour before he decided that if he didn't hurry and get ready his water would soon turn cold. Rinsing his hair quickly he finally shut off the water just as it began to lose its warmth.

Stiles groaned as he stepped out of the shower into the frigid air in the bathroom. He hated that it was cold no matter if he turned the heater on or not, deciding as he reached for a towel that he really should have brought his clothes in with him. Wrapping a towel around his waist Stiles glanced back at the giant mirror that hung on the wall, looking over his face he was quite happy the circles under his eyes appeared to have a duller look to them compared to what they had looked like before the shower. Just as he made his way towards the door he took the time to listen to the song that was currently playing and couldn't help but smirk.

_**This is the boy who cried wolf,**_

_**Too many times before, too many times before.**_

_**This is the boy who cried wolf,**_

_**And he is not one to be counted on.**_

_**This is the boy who cried wolf,**_

_**Too many times before, too many times before.**_

_**This is the boy who cried wolf,**_

_**And nobody likes a liar.**_

Ahh of course a song about wolves just when I want to forget all about their existence. Futures, you made a wonderful song, and I honestly loved you before this shit started happening but please I'm begging you to change nowwww. He was quite relieved when it turned to Ke$ha as he opened the bathroom door. Walking into his room he watched the floor debating on a plan to get Derek to pay attention to him. While watching the floor all else faded away, at least until he sat on his bed, hearing the crumpling of paper beneath him he moved quickly back up before glancing at his bed in shock.

Reaching down Stile hesitantly picked up the small box that was wrapped in black paper, there was no nope or any sign of who it could be from, the last thing he needed was some random creeper coming into his bedroom. He started to slowly rip the paper praying the perhaps his dad had placed it there before he had left for work. Once the wrapping paper was removed Stiles reached to pull up the top of the box, once it was fully open it took everything in him to not drop the box where he stood.

"What the Fuck?"

There sitting in the middle of the box was a flat piece of sliver, a wolf engraved with two beautiful striking blue eyes setting off its face. Sitting above it was a small piece of paper, with only two words written in the simple hand writing _you're mine_.

Chapter three is complete. I know you're probably thinking, wow what a slow build up, but I promise it is needed. So people please please please review. I need it, I crave it, I love it like Winnie the Pooh loves honey…yes that is how much I love reviews…so please go and review. =].


	4. So Close, Yet So Far

**A/N: **Alright chapter number four…before I begin I would like to just say something, I want to thank all of you who have read and reviewed and stuck with this story from the beginning. I also would like to say something to those who don't like the story, I'M NOT TELLING YOU TO READ IT! Go flame someone else, I enjoy writing and I love when others get enjoyment from it as well, but I'm not telling you to read it. If you don't like it I'm sorry but that doesn't give you the right to flame it just because you don't like the direction it is taking. Thank you for your time, Enjoy.

**So Close, Yet So Far**

"You can't do this!" Derek had expected this form the moment he had snuck into the young boy's room but he really didn't think it would happen so soon. Rising from the floor he walked over to the bed that sat in the middle of the large room and grabbed the towel that was thrown across it, moving to wipe the sweat from his face and chest. A small gasp from the door made him halt his movements as he slowly turned his head. Looking at the still figure that stood by the door he couldn't help but allow a smirk to take over his face as he noticed the flood of color moving from the boy's cheeks down his neck.

Deciding there was no time like the present to get what he wanted he slowly started walked towards the boy, "You know, if you wanted to see me all you had to do was ask." The smirk was wiped from his face as a small black box was thrown at his chest, watching it hit the ground he felt the anger begin to swell in his chest.

"Why the fuck do you think you are, you sneak into my house, while I'm in the freaking shower might I add, and you leave me a stupid necklace and tell me I'm yours! I don't think so!" The sight of the younger chest heaving under the layers of clothing was enough to make Derek shred the clothes with his claws but he resisted. Bending down to pick up the box he opened it, tossing it towards the bed he looked at it for a second before reaching around and grabbing the smaller boy by his neck.

Bringing the smaller boys towards his body he brought his mouth towards his ear, "big mistake." He shoved the trembling body towards the bed watching as he tripped over his own feet landing hard on the bed before rushing to flip over and off his stomach. Stiles had managed to sit up and was half way off the bed before Derek decided now was the time to take control and get what was his. Stalking forward he wrapped his hand around the small neck before pushing down until the boys back was flat against the dark sheets. Derek perched above him resting on his knees and debated on what to do. He had come too far to just stop, at the same time though he didn't want to scare him. When and if something happened he wanted it to be of his own free will, he wanted him to want it as much as he did, and that wouldn't happen if he was beneath him shaking with fear.

"Derek…" Derek glanced down quickly at the soft voice, and debated on what to do, sure he wasn't begging with need…he also wasn't pushing him away though or trying to escape.

"Why are you here Stiles?" He didn't want to break the soft silence that had come after Stiles had spoken, but it was needed. He couldn't just be here to yell about him being in his bedroom, he had snuck in plenty of times before, both his and Scott's, so that was nothing new. Maybe it was because this time he had taken the initiative and had called him his. Either way he wanted an answer, and he wanted one now.

"I… you… you can't just ignore me for three weeks and then sneak in my room and leave me a silver necklace, which haha funny make fun of me because I didn't know silver didn't really harm you guys, and then to top it off you call me yours. What the hell does the even mean! " His face was flushed a dark pink, his lips dark red from where he had gnawing on them, his breath coming out in pants that had his chest rising and falling quickly and all of it just made Derek lose control.

"Exactly what it sounds like, you're mine." Moving forward quickly he forced their lips together, moaning at the taste. The sharp taste of cinnamon mixed with something that was clearly all Stiles, was enough to have him bucking his hips forward. Feeling the other boy was just as hard as him made him grind down even harder. He didn't think it was possible to want someone this much, but as he felt the smaller pair of hands grip at his hair and back he knew he would never want anyone as much as he wanted the boy who lay beneath him.

He gave one last nip to the dark lips and then slowly started moving further down; reaching the smooth pink neck he took a second to run his tongue over it gently before biting down hard. Hearing the deep moan half filled with pain the other with pleasure he couldn't help the smirk that overcame his face as he started to suck at the sensitive skin. Raising his head he looked down with pleasure at the new mark that lay against the flawless skin of Stiles throat.

Nuzzling the soft skin, he moved his face back upwards, licking the shell of the delicate ear he couldn't help as he grinded their hips together the soft moan that left his lips, "mine." Lessening his grip he moved his hand southward, brushing over the smooth collar bones, down the flat stomach until he reached the edge of the light gray t-shirt. Savoring the startled moan as he brushed his fingers on the bare skin that had made its presence known as he had pushed the thin fabric up above the indent of his naval, he gave one last kiss to the soft lips before moving his head to where his fingers sat.

"Derek" Looking up once more he swiped his tongue along the edge of his tight black pants before nipping at the skin that lay there, moving to place yet another mark on the boy to prove that he was his.

"Derek…oh Derekkkkk." Derek gasped in pain as he made to sit up, realizing he could not move he looked up and couldn't help the string of curses that flew from his mouth as he saw none other than Kate Argent sitting in the chair that was a few feet from his bed.

It all started rushing back to him as he tried to pull at the bindings on his wrist, her shocking him, trying to escape into the woods, a shot ringing out. Looking down he could see the blood flowing from his abdomen, slipping down the side of his body. It didn't hurt near as much as the one in his arm so he knew a different type of bullet had been used, if he could get it out it would heal.

"Kate." Derek growled as he looked around the room trying to find a way to escape if he could only get the stupid chains off from around his wrists. His strength was down from what it normally would be and even at full strength they wouldn't have been the easiest of things to get off.

"Aww, Derek are you not happy to see me I'm hurt I thought we have a nice chat maybe grab a beer, talk about the good ole days, maybe discuss the dream that I apparently interrupted. I don't think I've ever met someone who's had a little happy dream right after getting several thousand volts going through their body….but hey if it happens it happens. Now to a better subject, how about I help you, and you help me." Looking at the leering smirk on his face he felt complete disgust, and even worse as he realized that even through this turn of events remnants of his dream still occupied most of his brain so making his hard on go away was basically impossible.

"Considering I'm not really into people over half my age I think I'll have to pass on that one but hey I can understand why you want me." His body immediately arched up as wave after wave up pain washed over his body as Kate touched the side of his stomach. As soon as the Taser moved from his body his back dropped to the bed his breath coming in deep pants his chest flushing a light pink. He could barely focus his eyes as he heard the sound of glass breaking and a body dropping, looking towards the noise Derek saw a hazy figure before it started moving towards him..."

"Derek…please don't be dead because we really need to get out of here before they all wake up." Derek couldn't help the relief as well as arousal as he realized as the voice belonged to Stiles.

"Wanna untie me sometime this year?" Derek let a small smile grace his face as he finally took a second to relax as the boy started to work on the bindings tying him to the bed.

A/N: Alright so chapter four is complete, I'm soo sorry it took me so long my internet is being completely dumb. I hope you guys liked this chapter, I'm going to be completely honest here, I have no idea what I'm doing with this slash….I've never done a slash story but I'm hoping I'm doing something right =]. Please review, and enjoy!

**I'm considering not continuing this story, I feel like my writing isn't very good on this chapter and I don't know if I should continue or not…Thoughts?**


	5. Where's a Gun When You Need One?

**A/N:** I'm backkk with chapter number five. I was told I couldn't quit because I hit some minor rough patches, so thank you for all of your support and kind words and reviews they really mean so much to me.

**A/N 2:** Okay so a lot of people seemed to be confused about the last chapter, break down really quick. After Kate attacked Derek at his house and he got away into the woods she shot him managing to catch him off guard and she got him back to his house. As he was unconscious she tied him up and he had a 'happy' dream about Stiles. He was woken from slumber by Kate and from there I think it pretty much explains it self….except how Stiles came in and that's why this is the Stile's P.O.V. from last chapter and so I know I promised an M rating but I feel this must be done before the ball gets rolling…so ENJOY =]

**Where's a Gun When You Need One?**

Pacing around his room at such an intense pace made him feel as if he was like the lion…or little furry howler monkey…in the zoo. He felt trapped like he couldn't leave like something was keeping him in the small room, which was ridiculous since he knew he could leave at any point if he wanted. Both he and Scott had been invited to a party that night, but for some reason Stiles declined not feeling in the party mood which for him was quite unusual. Sure he loved a good party but this thing with Derek had been messing with his head for days ever since that necklace had shown up on his bed.

Stiles hadn't seen the older werewolf at all since the gift had been given, and he didn't dare seek him out…what if it had all been a joke? A way for him to distract Stiles making the young boy think that Derek had the hots for him when in reality Derek wanted nothing to do with him…fuck what if the necklace wasn't even from Derek, just because it had a wolf didn't mean that he gave it to him.

Okay so sure there really wasn't a long list of options, but he couldn't pin it on Derek just yet. He was dying to go see him, see what he was doing, see if he could help Scott at all… and to just see him in general he missed those crystal blue eyes. That brought him to a whole other problem though; Scott had said they were green. Sure a simple mistake while commenting on someone's eyes wasn't really a big deal, but Scott had seemed so sure, but every time Stiles had ever seen Derek his eyes were a bright blue. It wouldn't really matter except then afterwards Scott went on to comment about how when he was a wolf or close to transforming his eyes changed to blue…not a dull blue but a crystal clear blue.

Stiles didn't know how to feel about that, apparently every time he had ever run into Derek the wolf was just beneath the surface, waiting…and very willing to come out. Did he really annoy him that much? Did the beast WANT to kill him? The billions of questions that flooded his head were almost unbearable but there wasn't much he could do considering the only way to get answers was to ask the one man who seemed hell bent on ignoring him.

"STILES!" Turning quickly he looked at the door and couldn't help the small sigh that escaped as he saw that it was only Scott.

"Dude, you don't have to yell, I may not have dog hearing but my people hearing works just fine."

"Really? Cause I've been calling your name for like five minutes." Stiles ignored the smirk that lay on his best friends face as it reminded him to much of Derek's, Derek always had something more…feral , in his though. His didn't make him look scary, it just made him look dangerous and exciting. It never failed to get Stile's blood pumping, always keeping him on edge.

"Whatever Scott, I'm a little busy did you need something or did you just come here to gloat about your supersonic hearing or whatever. Stiles knew he was being snappish, and a part of him felt bad but the other half of him didn't care. All that had been on his mind recently had been Derek and it pissed him off to no end knowing that Scott could speak with him whenever he wanted and he didn't have to worry about being ignored. He took that all for granted though that he had Derek's attention, all he could focus on was Allison.

Allison the girl whose entire family was hunters and she probably wanted to kill Scott as well. Scott though, not surprisingly, didn't care though. He trusted her; he believed she would never hurt him and that he could trust her family. It didn't matter that that had killed Derek's, it didn't matter that they were the reason his entire family had burned to death minus an uncle and his sister. He was truly alone and it was their fault yet Scott couldn't lay the blame on them….why? Oh right because he's a good little obedient dog who was too whipped by its master…aka Allison.

He knew going off into his head was a bad idea when Scott was around because he never let him live it down, but these days all he seemed to be doing was spacing out as the thoughts swirling around in his head consumed him. Things would have been so much simpler if he had just cut off his arm, sure he'd have a billion nightmares about a severed arm and Derek lacking an arm but things would be so much easier than they currently were.

"Damn it Stiles will you pay attention for two seconds!"

Shaking his head quickly to rid himself of thoughts pertaining to Derek he flopped onto his bed before looking straight at Scott and commanding, "Speak master."

Scott didn't seem to find it very funny, and from the glare on his face apparently whatever they were talking about wasn't a laughing matter. Wondering what could be so serious Stiles sat up and tried not to make any more jokes considering they didn't seem to be getting him anywhere.

"Alright sorry bro, I was just trying to lighten the mood, you seem super tense. What's going on?"

"Allison's aunt wants to kill the alpha, the only way she knows how to get to it though it through Derek. Derek doesn't even know anything but I heard her talking with these two other guys; they plan on going to get information from him. …I don't know what to do Stiles, do I warn him? Or do I just let them take a shot out him?" Stiles was shocked as Scott suggested this, sure Derek wasn't exactly a happy camper with a positive deposition on life but he always tried to help. No matter what the consequences were to him he never just gave up on Scott…or Stiles for that matter and Scott just wanted to let him get attacked.

"Scott you have to tell him, he needs to at least be prepared to handle himself."

"What if he knows something though! Do you think he's really telling us everything he knows, he could know who the alpha is and is just keeping it from us. We don't even know if he's on our side, for all we know he could be working with the alpha and attacking people right along with him. He's given us no reason to trust him."

"He's never given us a reason not to Scott! He's done nothing but save your ass since you got turned. He could leave you to do this by yourself, he could just leave you for the alpha to take so then you would be the murderer Scott. Is that what you want? Do you want to kill someone? Because if you don't help Derek that is exactly what is going to happen." Seeing the aggravated look on Scott's face he only hoped that he didn't turn into a hairy beast again and try to kill him. It was a little tiring trying to convince the other boy that he was much more helpful alive than shredded into little tiny pieces.

"Why the hell do you have to be right Stiles, I should…" Scott was cut off as his phone started ringing and before he even pulled it out of his pocket he knew it was most likely Allison. "Yeah I'm on my way, I'll be there soon. Love you" Watching as he hung up he was almost disgusted with the other boy was acting. They had only known each other for maybe three weeks and they were acting disgusting….I love you being tossed around already, no one in high school could say those words and actually mean it.

"Stiles I have to go and meet Allison I'm already late. Is there any way you could go and stop by Derek's and talk to him?" That was the last thing Stiles wanted to do but it was either that or let him die.

"Sure Scott I'll be happy to give up my free night to go warn you mentor, why not it sounds like a blast." He knew he really shouldn't rain on Scott's parade, he was finally happy and Stiles shouldn't bitch at him for actually having a life and someone he cared about…even if she was a stupid bitch.

"Thank you so much. I'll text after the party. You could always meet me and Allison there bro, neither of us would mind if you hung with us for the night." 

"You know what, thanks for the offer but I think I'm going to go talk to Derek and then maybe get some sleep." Now if only that was true, he knew he wouldn't be sleeping that night. His dreams had been plagued with Derek for weeks and the less he slept the less he had to dream about the dark haired werewolf.

"Alright cool, talk to you later…be careful dude." Watching as he gave a small wave and walked out the door Stiles was tempted to lie back and just lay there for the rest of the night. As much as he wished he could though he knew he had to warn Derek, none of them knew when Allison's aunt was going to strike so the sooner he warned him the better chance he had at surviving the attack.

He slowly raised his body off his bed before moving to his closet. Opening the door he wished he had kept his doors out instead of throwing them in there once he had taken them off. The mess on the floor making it difficult to find the two tennis shoes without a light being in there. Another thing he really should have done, change the light bulb once it blew. He had planned to, and then everything with Derek happened. Thinking of Derek once more he looked at the small dresser that sat in his closet, it took every fiber of his being to continue looking for his shoes and not open the top drawer just to look at the silver wolf necklace. He hadn't looked at it since he had received it but that didn't mean he didn't want to, he just couldn't until everything was figured out.

Finally locating his shoes he quickly slipped them on before grabbing his keys and wallet off his desk before hurrying down the stairs. If he hurried he could make it to Derek's and back before the sun set. There was just something a tab creepy about being out in the woods alone when there was a large psycho beast out there who didn't mind tearing people into shreds. Plus he didn't know how welcome h would be at Derek's house so the quicker he got this over the quicker he could get home and lie in his bed staring at the ceiling for hours.

Walking out the door he quickly locked it behind him before he jogged over to his car. Backing out of his driveway he tried to think of a way where he could say this all really quickly an then leave right after. Nothing was coming to mind though so he decided to turn up the radio until he got there.

The ride took him almost twenty minutes but once it was over and the older werewolf wasn't dead it would all be okay. He thought it would be easy once he got there, but that was before he saw another car parked there that wasn't Derek's. It looked familiar, but he couldn't place it until he saw the small scratch on the back bumper. Pulling off the driveway he pulled his car behind some trees trying to effectively cover his car. It was Allison's aunt's car. She had picked Allison up from Stile's house the week before when her Scott and Stiles had been studying for their chem midterm.

He turned the car off before getting out of the car; he locked his doors just in case before he started sneaking behind trees trying to get closer to the house without a chance of being spotted. He was nearing the last of the trees before the house when two men walked out the front door with various cuts and bruises littering their faces. Watching them get in the car he prayed that Scott was right and the only one who would be left inside was Kate.

Remembering that Derek had once said the front door squeaked but the back was silent he walked around the side of the house thankful that there were no windows that he could be spotted from. Moving up towards the door as quiet as he could he peered inside seeing happy when he saw no movement. Hoping they were both upstairs he reached for door handle praying that it was unlocked…of course it wasn't.

Standing there he wasn't trying to figure out another way to get in when he remember he still had that bobby pin from when Allison asked if he could hold it since she had no pockets. He was glad at this point his dead had taught him to pick a lock for his 8th birthday as he pulled the bobby pin out of his pocket. Working quickly he had the locked picked in a matter of seconds, and slowly twisted the door knob. Smiling gratefully as the door didn't squeak he hurried inside and shut it behind him looking around making sure no one was going to pop up behind him.

Just as he was about to make his way towards the living room he was startled by a scream of pain that was coming from up the long flight of stairs. Looking around for a weapon he was sadly disappointed to see that the only thing lying around was an old vase that had seen a lot better days…"Where's a gun when you need one?". Picking it up he decided it was better than nothing as he started making his way upstairs. Just as he reached the stop he heard another scream of pain reacting quickly he jogged towards the only door that was closed knowing from what he had said before it was Derek's bedroom. Pushing it opened he was shocked as he saw Derek chained to a bed, with Allison's aunt standing above him.

Just as she went to reach the black stick towards him again Stile's did the only thing he could think of. Being as quiet as he could he made his way behind her and then promptly brought the ugly face on her head, taking a sense satisfaction in it as she fell face first on the ground. Knowing they were running on a limited amount of time he went to start untying Derek before he realized that the older werewolf wasn't moving.

"Derek…please don't be dead because we really need to get out of here before she wakes up." He stayed still for a moment hoping the prone figure would something to show he was alive and he was thankful as he listened to him speak…even if it was a smartass remark.

"Wanna untie me sometime this year?" Stiles only took a minute to appreciate the small smile that came over Derek's face as he moved to start on his bindings. They had to move quickly and get back to his house; if they got caught by Kate or if those two guys came back they were both as good as dead.

**A/N::** Chapter five is done and it only took me like 7 hours to complete. I really enjoyed this chapter. I know all of you want sex to happen like right now, and I know I promised it this chapter but this was needed I think. So please review, and I love all of you and it it 8 in the morning and I haven't slept all night so I think I'm going to go to sleep. BUT I look forward to waking up and reading reviews ;D (hint hint, wink wink) haha.


	6. As long as I'm with you

**A/N:** I'm so sorry about the delay. I've been trying to finish my Sociology mid-term project which is due this weekend, and in return my story has been abandoned. W ell not anymore! I AM BACK! Alright so I'm hoping to get to some sexiness this chapter but I'm not sure if I will be able to =[, but I still hope you enjoy either way!

**As long as I'm with you nothing else Matters.**

Feeling Stiles trying to get the chains off his wrist his panic began to rise. Kate could wake up at any minute and he knew she would have no problem with killing the other boy if she saw him. "Stiles you need to hurry up." Derek knew his voice was harsh but there wasn't much he could do about it. He sighed with relief though as he felt one arm drop to the bed free of the chain.

"Calm down Derek, I hit her with an ugly ass vase, I'm sure she'll be out for a while. The other guys left, I just need a few more minutes okay." Derek though didn't really find it reassuring as he watched Stiles move around the bed to get to his other wrist. He could hear Stile's heart starting to beat faster, as a soft groan came from the body lying on the floor. "Come on, come on." Hearing him whisper quietly to himself Derek felt the urge to nuzzle the slender neck that was so close to his face, the urge to comfort was stronger than the urge to panic.

Feeling the other chain fall away he was more than happy to roll over and support himself on the willing body that was waiting for him. They began making their way to the doorway as more groans began emitting from the once still body. Derek could hear her heart beginning to race but now was not the time to fight now was the time to run. Derek was grateful that Stiles was holding most of his weight as they made their way down the stairs as he felt his body begin to protest all the movement that was going on. He had never been so happy to leave his home as he was as they made their way out the door and down the steps.

Hearing the movement that was coming from upstairs no matter how slow it was he began walking faster thankful for the support as they reached the car. Putting most of his weight on Stile's shoulder he managed to haul himself into the jeep as the owner ran around to the other side hopping in. After searching for the key for a few minutes the engine roared to life and Stiles pulled out quickly making Derek's body bang into the side of the car. Hissing in pain he began to feel his teeth lengthen as his annoyance grew. It was not directed at the boy though; it was directed at the hunters who thought they could come to his town and destroy what was left of his life even after they had taken away his entire family.

"Derek…" Hearing the soft voice Derek's head shot as confused for a moment when he realized they were no longer driving, looking around though he realized they were in the Stilinsky's driveway already. Looking over at the younger boy he felt a sense of warmth and happiness spread throughout his chest like wild fire. He trusted him enough to bring him to his house, he wanted to help he had come to his home and had saved his life and there was nothing Derek could do to repay him. Light green eyes met dark brown, and all Derek could do was stare, stare into the eyes that carried concern for him, and before he realized what he was doing he began to lean forward, only stopping when Stiles began to speak. "You're eyes are green…"

The voice was so quiet and filled with shock and happiness, yet Derek didn't understand the meaning of why. His eyes were always green, well except when he…except when the wolf took over. Glancing down he mulled it over before realizing that every time before his wolf had always been restless wanting to take from the boy…wanted to take anything he had to offer and more. Now though the wolf was content, all it wanted to do was nuzzle into the soft body and stay there for days. Feeling light fingers tips on his shoulder, right above where his collar bone lay, he turned his head slowly once again locking eyes with the young teen. This time when he began to move forward not a single word was spoken as their lips finally met, it wasn't fast and urgent with need, it was slow and curious, Stile's lack of knowledgeable obvious but not in a bad way.

Letting out a small moan as he felt Stile's heart begin to beat faster he was shocked when he felt the wolf at the edge ready to turn but instead of turning it set there content to let him take control for once. Both of their lips were soft and a little chapped, and this was more than likely Stile's first kiss if not running up a second considering the boy had always been so nervous when talking about anything relating to the opposite sex. None of it mattered though because all Derek could focus on was the need for more, the brown eyed boy was taking his need to levels that had never been there before and yet the wolf still sat back, just watching, never making a move to take over and dominate the human. It was like it almost understood that now was not the time to frighten the younger male or it could possibly lose him.

Feeling Stiles shift after hearing the click that released his seat belt he felt himself being dragged closer his body was pressed closer to the other. Moving his hands towards the other he gently placed them on the soft neck that lay before him stroking his thumb across the skin that lay right above Stile's racing pulse. Knowing his own heart was beating just as fast made him nip softly at the lips against his own, hearing the breathy moan he felt his pants begin to tighten before he realized now was probably not the time nor place to be doing this. Giving those soft lips one last bite he pulled back gently, though hearing Stiles moan at the loss of contact was enough to make him want to go back for more.

Before he could make a decision though there was a knock at the cars window making both of them jump. Derek felt disoriented, how had he not heard anyone approach. Ready to attack he was relieved when they both turned to look and standing outside the car it was only Stile's dad. Knowing it was still bad but it could have been way worse was enough to make Derek's heart beat begin to slow down, while this only made Stile's speed up it seemed. Watching as the window was rolled down slowly by the boy sitting next to him he wondered how it was possible to still want to pin the boy down and have his way with him even with his father standing right outside the window. Without the distraction of Stile's the pain was coming back though, and even though he was healing faster than a human would it still was not fast enough the keep the spasms of pain away. "Out of the car now, both of you."

The stern voice left no room for argument, so looking over and locking eyes with the boy he wished to turn into his mate he turned slowly and opened the door. Slipping from the car it came back to him that he was still not wearing a shirt and he probably should have grabbed one from his house before they had escaped. After shutting the door quietly he moved around the side of the car until he was standing right next to Stile's and right in front of the kid's father. "Alright, I have a few questions, and I want them all answered, okay?" Though it was posed as a question Derek knew it was anything but. The man's voice held anger, and disbelief, as well a puzzling concern and curiosity as he glanced at the welts that lay across Derek's abdomen.

"First how long has this been going on?" Watching as the officer waved his hand between Derek and Stiles, Derek listened as the shorter boy's heart began to race even further. Knowing that if he did not step in there may be a chance that whatever they had started would be over before they had a chance to really explore it he stepped in.

"Officer Stilinsky… this is my fault I called to ask for Stiles help with some stuff, and things that got out of control. I've felt an interest in him for weeks now, and when the opportunity came up to explore it instead of ignoring it I took advantage of the situation which was wrong of me. This is in no way your son's fault." The once racing heart beat seemed to return to normal, and the fear was gone. Derek almost reached over to hold the other's hand but refrained as he figured that it would really not help the situation. Looking from the boy to his father he was surprised to see a smirk lying on his face.

"Mr. Hale, we both know that if Stile's doesn't want something to happen he normally finds a way to stop it, and that seemed to be the opposite of what was happening in his car a few minutes ago. So while lying for him gets you some points, it still is pretty obvious that he wasn't exactly screaming his 12 year old girl scream for you to stop. Now next question, what are the welts on your stomach from?"

Looking down he was still disappointed to see that they were there still and still a bright red. Unsure of what to say to the cop, Derek stood quietly, though he was surprised when Stiles spoke up. "Dad one, hey offended I totally have a manly scream in the face of danger. And two, Derek got in a fight. Some people came into his house and attacked him, and that's why he's here with me. Well not the making out part…unless you want to believe I was curing him with my magic abilities, but still..." Even though he was scared that his dad would freak, Derek couldn't help but let a small smile cross his lips as he realized that even though he was scared and nervous as hell he was still the same dorky kid who said stupid things and was smart enough to lie and not lie all at once.

Looking back towards the ground he wondered what the officer would do. There was no way he would allow him to remain there with his son, but at the same time that posed a major problem for Derek. He couldn't go back to his home, not when he was still weak and in pain, especially not when the hunters were probably still looking for him. There was also no one else he could turn to, Scott was probably with Allison and he hated him anyways and he had no family who… "He can stay here then, I'm going out anyways I just called into work. I'd prefer not to leave you alone with each other considering you were both making out like horny teenagers, but I don't really want to leave you alone by yourself." Looking over he couldn't help but chuckle as the kids face turned that adorable pink color he loved so much. Sure it was embarrassing but it wasn't something he didn't expect.

"Thank you sir, we'll control ourselves, besides I think you just scarred him enough that he probably won't even talk to me for the rest of the night." Sharing a smirk with the boy's father, he felt a sense of contentment that he hadn't felt since his family was still alive. For once he didn't have to worry about someone killing him, at least not in this particular moment, he could stand here and just listen to the two mean in front of him, and for once things just felt normal, like this was how they were meant to be.

"Alright boys, I need to head out there's food in the fridge if you get hungry as well as beer….only for Derek though, I'll be back sometime tomorrow morning I'll call when I find out a time." They both stood there watching as the older man got in his car and drove away before they turned to face each other.

"So umm maybe we should go inside, it's getting kind of cold, and someone's lacking a shirt." Hearing the young boy's pulse stutter unevenly was like music to his ears. He loved that he could make him nervous, but still there was that undertone of lust that still hadn't left from their previous activities in the car. Moving until he was behind the boy he pressed his body molding it to Stile's back as he begen nuzzling his neck. He knew there was a chance if he pushed that he could drive him away but his need out won his fear.

Waiting until the other turned his head towards him as they locked eyes, he moved to lick the slightly salt skin of the soft neck he had been previously nuzzling blowing on it lightly afterwards. Feeling the shiver that raced through Stile's body he was excited to see what he would say to his proposal, "Maybe you should warm me up."

A/N: It's finished! The chapter not the story sillies. But I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and though there was no actual full M rating stuff I enjoyed bringing a little sexy into their relationship. Next chapter is for sure going to be under the M rated section. I'm hoping to get it up tomorrow, but I still have to finish my mid-term project so I'm not a hundred percent sure when I'll get it up. But since I love all of you and your reviews so much =D, I'm going to try my hardest to get it up as soon as possible!

P.s: I'm Sorry if there's any mistakes, I was just really excited to get this chapter up!


	7. I Don't Care, I Just Want You

**A/N:** So I really didn't plan on writing this so soon, but I was a bit disappointed with the results of the last chapter, many people didn't seem to like it. I know everyone has a different cup of tea and not everyone is going to like it but the amount of flames I got in e-mails was a little overwhelming. For those of you who did review and like the story thank you soo much, it really means a lot to me. So I'm dedicating this to everyone who has reviewed and stuck with me throughout this story even through all the rough patches that probably made you want to quit reading….I love you guys

**I Don't Care…I Just Want You**

Everything seemed to slow down for a minute, his brain didn't really grasp that the werewolf behind him had spoken. Once the words began to register in his mind though his heart started beating faster than it ever had. There was no way the man that stood behind him really said that, after all he was extremely hot, while Stiles could barely pass as mildly attractive. Yet as he felt the small puffs of breath against his ear he knew that what he heard was true, the only thing he actually had to think about was if he was going to act on them or not.

Derek stood behind him, just resting his head on his shoulder, he arms wrapped around his waist he wasn't pushing for anything, he left it up to Stiles to choose…but was Stiles really ready to take it to that level. Not that long ago they hated each other, could he really take the next step after only a few kisses that he could count on one hand and even at that he had extra fingers left over.

Looking down at the hands resting against his abdomen though he couldn't help the feeling of want that crept into the pit of his stomach. Even though they hadn't even declared themselves as anything let alone in a relationship he wanted to try things out. He felt incomplete without the werewolf in his life, and maybe it was time to see if he gave himself to the other if the emptiness would disappear. Stiles knew this probably wasn't a forever kind of thing but it still didn't stop the want.

The need soon followed as one of the hands moved lowed, moving to his hip bone rubbing soothing circles on it with his thumb above the fabric. Leaning his head back Stiles felt Derek turn his head before nuzzling into the side of his neck again. Mixed with the circles being drawn on his hip he was sure that he would agree to just about anything in that moment if the dark haired man requested it. Swallowing harshly as the hand that rested on his hip moved upwards again, this time underneath the fabric of his shirt, he tilted his head back letting it rest on the broad shoulder behind him.

The hand stopped just above the waistband of his jeans, the fingers resting right below his belly button, sitting there as if waiting for Stiles to make a move. Moving his own hand he reached beneath his shirt pulling Derek's hand away before he moved away himself. After moving a few steps in front of the other boy, he looked over his shoulder. Derek stood there looking as if his puppy had just been kicked, gulping Stiles tried to push his nerves down before looking at the ground.

"Derek…do you maybe…I mean we should…want to get out inside?" He knew half his sentence didn't make sense but he really hoped Derek understood it because he really didn't want to repeat it. He could feel his face flushing red, wondering if he could have sounded any more stupid than he had with that simple statement that he couldn't even seem to get out. It really wasn't his fault that he was so nervous, inviting an intimidating scary hot werewolf into one's home would make anyone just a smidge nervous…especially when it was implied said scary hot werewolf might want something more than just a hot cup of coffee.

He began moving without waiting for an answer, his nerves working overtime as he heard the low scruff parks on the pavement being made by worn out shoes. Reaching the door he was happy to find that his dad had left it unlocked seeing as how he wasn't sure he could get his key into the lock with how bad his hands were shaking. After making his way inside the warm house, he stopped to slip off his shoes before moving forward to the kitchen. Figuring if he was going to make it through the night he was going to need something a little stronger than caffeine he reached for a beer as soon as he open the refrigerator. He was surprised though as it was snatched out of his hand not two seconds later.

"You're only 16. You shouldn't be drinking."

Hearing the voice that sounded so smug in his ear made his want the drink even more. It wasn't like that would be his first drink ever, and besides it not like his dad would even realize that it was gone unless he found the bottle, which Stiles always made sure he never did. Watching as Derek went to open the bottle he figured he'd warn him now.

"You know you shouldn't drink that either then. If you do you'll fail." Seeing the confused look on the werewolf's face Stiles let a smirk cross his face, it wasn't everyday one could see an actual expression of confusion on the normally blank face. "The saying you could drink thing…it's a test. My dad wants to know if he can trust you enough to stay in the same house as me, and if you drink well bad things can happen while drunk. So if you drink it's like not respecting him, because even though he gave you permission he was really saying I'm saying you can but I'm trusting you not to. So don't disappoint daddy dearest Derek." Grabbing the beer back from the werewolf as he was processing what just came from Stiles' mouth, he opened it quickly and had half of it gone by the time the dark haired man realized it.

It was ripped from his hand once again splashing some on his chin, as he watched Derek drink the rest quickly eh could feel the excess that had come from the bottle slipping down his chin to his neck. Instead of being annoyed that his drink was taken from him like he should have been he was instead captivated as he watched Derek's throat, each time he swallowed Stiles was mesmerized.

Hearing the clank of the bottle as it was placed on the bottle he was pulled from his trance. It happened so quickly though he didn't understand what was going on until he felt the hot tongue running from his collarbone to right under his chin. Stiles let out a gasp as Derek held his hips tighter, trying to lick up all the alcohol that was on the younger boy's body. It was like he didn't want to waste a single drop, and the more he licked, the less Stiles found himself caring.

"You know…I'm all up for body shots… but ne…nex…next time you should give a guys a little warning." His breath was coming out in small puffs, his lungs seeming to not be able to get enough air as the werewolf started leaving small bites up and down the pale column of his throat as he went. Breathing was seriously becoming an issue as the assault on his neck was continued, no matter how much air he took into his lungs it was never enough.

Finally he had to push the other away, it was too much, he had never been this close with someone before, had never felt such pleasure and he wasn't exactly sure what to do. He was the inexperienced one in this…whatever it was called, and he really didn't like it. What if he did something wrong? What if Derek thought he lacked too much experience to even be good at anything? What if he scared Derek off? The last thought scared him the most.

He had already been ignored for weeks, what if the fact he didn't even know what to do with a girl let alone a guy was the final straw? He didn't think he could handle not having the werewolf around him. Sure they had been fighting for quite some time, and they still didn't always agree on everything, but when he was around things seemed almost all right. The fear that normally stayed with him throughout the day was gone. Nothing would hurt him or Scott when Derek was around and if he lost that just because he didn't end this now, Stiles didn't know what he would do. Watching Derek move closer once more Stiles began backing up.

"Derek…we need to stop." Watching as the other suddenly stopped he felt a wave of sadness move through his entire body as the other looked lost. He looked lost and confused, and Stiles wanted nothing more than to walk over and kiss both emotions away but now was not the time. He had to end this before even had a chance to fully begin. He wouldn't lose the other just because he was a loser who didn't even really know how to kiss someone.

"Okay, obviously I'm missing something. I know you want this I can smell it, fuck I could feel it not two seconds ago. So please Stiles tell me what the hell I'm missing, is it because you don't want to taint yourself by having a werewolf fuck you? Do I disgust you that much? Is Scott the only one you can accept, is that it? Just fucking tell me!" Hearing the other man yell at him was not a new occurrence anymore, but it still terrified him. Not because he could poof into a werewolf in two seconds flat but because of the fact that it hurt.

After his mom died not many things really affected him. Beacon Hills was a small place; until the recent attacks began he never really had to worry too much about his dad. Now though, with Derek standing a few feet in front of him his breathing heaving, his nostrils flaring Stiles knew why it hurt so much. He cared for the other man, he knew it wasn't love but he knew if he lost him it would be something he would not be able to recover from. The thought that Derek believed Stiles was disgusted with him blew his mind. He thought many things of the werewolf but disgust was never one of them.

"I'm…I don't know what I'm doing…" The blush that covered his face made his cheeks burn at the intensity. He refused to look at Derek as his eyes wondered anywhere but his face.

"Wait, what?" His words once again were colored with confusion but this time Stiles didn't feel the need to explain himself, because he thought for sure by the end he would die of embarrassment. "What don't you know?"

"You were my first kiss, back at the clinic! I don't know what I'm doing, I suck at kissing, I've never had sex! …You can't want me." By the end of his melt down he was down to a whisper, he knew Derek heard him though; it was one of the few perks of having animal ears. This time though, it didn't make him feel any better as he hung his head in shame.

Hearing the thud he opened his eyes a little only to snap them open fully in shock as he realized the thud he heard was Derek. Sitting back on his heels Derek was kneeling in front of him. Looking up at his with clear green eyes, he slowly moved his hands to the front of Stiles' pants. As he popped the button and pulled down the zipper his eyes remained locked with Stiles'. His breath caught in his throat as the older man placed him fingers in the waistband of both his jeans and boxers, moving forward he placed a soft kiss on the bone protruding from Stiles' hip, nuzzling it after before sitting back.

Locking eyes once more Stiles watched through hooded eyes, as Derek began to slide both his pants and boxers down. He breathing sped as Derek finally looked down, the blush on his cheeks returned full force as he stood before the guy he sort of had a crush on with his hard on fully on display. He swallowed harshly as rough hands moved toward his grasping his arousal in one while holding his hip in the other. Stiles moved his arms behind him as he tried to find something to find purchase on, almost losing his balance as he watched as Derek flick his tongue against the head of his dick.

As his knees began to buckle he was happy when his hands finally grabbed the edge of the counter top. It was ridiculous that one small touch could make his heart start pounding and his body ache even more with desire, but he knew that it wasn't such from the small touch, it was because of who was touching him. This monster…this man who he had been dreaming about for weeks was kneeling in front of him, and even after he had pushed him a way numerous times, he was still there. Gasping as the head of his penis was consumed in a warm heat, he looked down once more and had to refrain from coming on the spot as he saw Derek with his eyes closed and his lips wrapped tightly around his arousal.

Closing his eyes, the only thing he could think about was wanting more, more of Derek, more of this feeling, and when Derek took even more of his dick into the hollow caverns of his mouth, suddenly all thoughts were gone, and all he could focus on was Derek. The way he smelled, the way he felt, the way he was treating Stiles like he might break at any time. He could feel himself getting closer as Derek worked his tongue over him quicker, hollowing out his cheeks he let out a moan that went straight through Stiles' body, and making him approach his orgasm a lot quicker than he wanted.

He knew if he didn't stop him some he would cum, and though he told himself he was going to stop the feeling was just too amazing. With one final lick from the werewolf Stiles began to unravel, he couldn't stop Derek's name from falling from his lips, nor could he stop his hand from moving until it was placed in Derek's silky hair holding on as his orgasm shook his body. Finally as the last of his seed shot into Derek's mouth he leaned back into the counter trying to catch his breath.

"Stiles…" Looking down through hooded eyes he could barely focus enough to listen to Derek's words, hearing the serious tone though he knew it was important. "Stiles… I don't care how much experience you have, I don't care how many people you've been with or haven't been with. None of it matters, I don't care…I just want you with me." Hearing though words once again made his heart begin to race, but this time for a whole other reason. It wasn't a declaration of love, but it was pretty damn close.

Looking down into the stunning green eyes as the werewolf nuzzled his hip, he reached down to pull him up. Once he was off the floor, Stiles leaned up and kissed him not caring that he could taste himself, not caring that he was standing there with his pants and boxers around his knees…all that mattered was that currently there was a hot werewolf in front of him who cared about him…and he planned on taking full advantage of the situation.

**A/N:** I FINALLY GOT TO AN M RATING! How was it I felt so nervous, and I hope it was good enough…was it good enough? Now I'm all nervous, I almost considered just ending it here, I mean this would work as a good ending…I think. So should I write more or should I leave it here…or… I'm just not sure, there are lots more things I could do with this story but I'm unsure if I should actually continue or just end it permanently. So I think everyone should review and tell me! Because I would love all of you like A LOT! SO _**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_! =D Thank you soo much!

Oh and person who told me I was basically retarded and was doing the plural of Stiles wrong…thanks I'm going to try and go through all the chapters soon and fix them. I didn't even realize what I was doing. =D


	8. Returning The Favor

**A/N:** So…I'm back for chapter right! I was going to stop and end it last chapter but I got so many amazing reviews telling me to keep going…and then I had two reviews I absolutely could not go without giving recognition to, **Arrancar14 **and **Lettuce.**** . **You two literally made my year…though** Lettuce. B. Frank**…you kind of scared me while doing it lol. But no worries people I've decided not to end this story because I've got little flashes of scenes in my head and I need need need to get them out, so I'll be around for a while. So ENJOY!

**Returning The Favor**

Pulling away from the overly hot werewolf Stiles decided it was probably time to cover himself up. If his dad decided to come home early he really didn't want to have to explain why he was naked from the waist down with Derek placing his hands on him. Sure it'd be obvious what went down, but that didn't mean he wanted his dad to know about anything that could be included in his son's sex life…he finally could say he had a sex life. The smirk that fell across his face made him feel a little immature but it wasn't every day that a person could say "Yeah, I got my first blowjob from a werewolf….a ridiculously hot werewolf." Realizing how corny that sound Stiles began to laugh, reaching down he pulled both his boxers and pants up as he tried to stifle his laughter. Explaining to Derek would just be further cause for embarrassment.

After fixing himself, he glanced back over at Derek only to find his eyes shut tight and his breathing heavy. He began to wonder what he was doing before he realized that Derek still had a very prominent bulge in his pants. Remembering that he was the only one that received a release he began to feel guilty. Derek was so careful with him to make sure he got off and he had done nothing in return for the wolf. Taking a moment to think about what to do, he came to the conclusion that even if he didn't know what he was doing he still wanted to at least try to help, plus the fact he was the reason Derek was hard was kind of an ego booster.

Moving forward slowly he reached out for Derek's hand, gently tugging on it ignoring the questioning look he was receiving. Slowly he began making his way into the living room, dragging Derek behind him. Once they had reached the couch he turned them so that Derek's back was to it before lightly pushing on his shoulders till he was seated. Taking a deep breath he dropped to his knees in front of the werewolf wondering if this was such a good idea, what if he sucked at giving a blow job….what if he couldn't even get Derek off. Knowing he had to at least try though he placed his hands on top of the dark jeans that Derek was wearing, he began at his knees moving slowly upwards until he reached his thighs. Feeling the muscles in his legs tensing just from the light touch Stiles felt really proud of himself, so maybe he wasn't model quality and maybe he hadn't lost his virginity already but he was at least good enough at faking it to make Derek want him.

His heart began to beat faster as he made his way past Derek large very obvious erection, hearing a low growl as he passed it without stopping to touch he looked up. Seeing Derek's face made him laugh, it probably wasn't the best move to make but seeing the glare mixed with the way his hips were rising up every few seconds from the couch trying to get friction just set something off.

"Patience young grasshopper." Not two seconds after he had spoken he was on the floor with a growling wolf above him pinning his arms down. Before the man above him could actually speak he maneuvered his thigh between Derek's and pressed upwards. Stiles watched as the friction made the older boy throw his head back and let out another long growl. While he was distracted Stiles took the time to throw his entire body weight up thankful that his arms weren't being pressed down as hard anymore. After throwing his body up he quickly switched positions with the elder. Perching himself on top of Derek's knees Stiles placed both hands on his shoulders. Leaning down he pressed their lips together hoping that his kissing skills had somehow magically improved since their last kiss.

Slipping his tongue inside the warm cavern of the others mouth, the battle for dominance began. Seeing as how Derek was easily winning Stiles decided that maybe a little help in winning wouldn't be so harmful. Moving one hand down he ran his fingertips over Derek's collarbone, moving slowly as he continued a path down the firm muscles until he reached the button on Derek's jeans.

Nipping hard at the older boys lip, he popped the button quickly before shoving his hand in grasping the hard flesh that was concealed in his dark jeans. Hearing the appreciative moan from the man lying beneath him Stiles could feel himself becoming hard once again. This whole thing was so different compared to his late night sessions with just his hands but he liked it….like really liked it. Moving from Derek's lips down his neck he began placing open mouth kisses over the pale flesh. His hand was going slowly, wanting to drag this out as long as possible because who knows if they'll even be a next time to look forward to.

The soft growls and the smooth hips lifting off the ground are enough to let him know he's doing something right. He didn't want to finish him like this though, Derek gave him something to remember for their first time doing anything, and Stiles wanted to repay him for that. Continuing to move and he wondered how he could pull this off, suddenly a plan came to mind that was perfect now the only thing he had to do was get Derek to his room.

Kissing back up the lean body beneath him he wondered how Derek would feel about his plan, they were new to all of this and maybe he should wait. Feeling Derek pushing their hips together though, moaning each time they touched he knew that there was no way he wanted to wait. Moving he nipped at Derek's earing licking the other shell.

"I think we should move this to upstairs because as good as you feel I prefer my dad not walking in on us."

He knew he shouldn't have been surprised as Derek was suddenly standing in less than twenty seconds, "Are you getting up or not?" Hearing the cheeky tone Derek was using more thought began to swirl in Stiles' head, looking towards the wolf he let a smirk cross his face, only one thought coming to mind… 'This is going to be fun.'

**A/N:** I'm so sorry that it has been a few days, I had planned to get it up the next day but my project took forever to complete. I know it's kind of short but half way through I realized I did it in Stiles' point of view instead of Derek's and I had really liked alternating between the two, so I stopped at a good part and will hopefully have Derek's up very soon. It might be up even sooner if a lot of people review ;D, yeah I know I'm evil. I've never bribed people for reviews…just begged haha…and so I thought I would try bribing for a change =D. Well Hope you are all still enjoying the story!

**And Grammar Girl, I'm not mad I honestly didn't even realize I was doing it so thanks for pointing it out.**


	9. I'm an Alternate Version of Stiles

**A/N:** Alright first off…some of you guys get pretty scary when I don't update for a few days…and I love it! I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long. There's only a week left of my classes and so with finals, and projects and what not it's kind of difficult to make fanfiction my main priority. I would never leave you guys completely hanging though, and so while I have a short break between projects I figure 'hey let's get some lovin between Derek/Stiles going on! Enjoy!

**I'm an Alternate Version of Stiles…**

Walking up the stairs he couldn't help but let his eyes roam over the younger boy in front of him, seeing him come undone as he came in Derek's mouth had to be one of the hottest things that Derek had ever seen. It was amazing how responsive he was and the noises that he had made were still bouncing around in Derek's head causing his to throb painfully. The smirk that was still on the younger boys face was enough to make him a little nervous though, which was weird considering he was never nervous about anything, yet this 16 year old could do it easily. As they reached the last step Stiles turned towards Derek, the flush across his face made him think of the young boy lying beneath him gasping in pleasure, which would hopefully become a reality soon.

"I know you can't resist my awesome body, but bro if you don't stop with the staring we might not make it to the bedroom… as nice my these lovely walls are I prefer not to be do the dirty on them…" He would deny it if ever questioned but he actually began to laugh. Stiles didn't even realize half of what he said normally but there was just something so innocent and cute about him all the time it was nearly impossible not to laugh and let go when he was with the shorter boy.

Moving quickly he grabbed both of Stiles' wrists in his hands and pushed him towards said wall. Placing them above his head he swooped down and began placing open mouth kisses under the firm jaw. "You sure? I bet by the end neither you nor the wall would really mind." Letting a growl escape his lips as Stiles pressed their hips together he went back to sucking on the light skin, wanting to mark it as his, he wanted to claim the boy. The thought should scare him, he had never wanted anything so bad, but now he wanted this kid, he wanted him more than air but the thought of making him his was anything but terrifying. He was startled though as suddenly Stiles pulled his hands from Derek's lose grip.

"You never know dude, you might scar the poor wall for life." Smirking he watched as Stiles began to back away before turning away and walking into his room. Debating on what he should do he began to follow after a minute, and the sight before him took his breath away. There lying in the middle of the bed was Stiles…wearing nothing but two thick metal bracelets. Looking closer though he was shocked to see the two rings of metal around the thin wrist were connected to a string of metal hooking the two wrists though the head board of the bed.

"Handcuffs…" He winced as he heard his voice, he was breathy and intoxicated, the thought that the boy in front of him was at his disposal was enough to make him wonder what he had done to get this boy.

"You like? I considered for all of two seconds handcuffing you but I didn't want you to abuse my poor bed by trying to get out…or you know killing me once you managed to get out…Do you not like them…I just thought that…." He watched the pout begin to form and the uncertainty in the soft voice made him regret not saying anything. Derek really wasn't sure what to say though; he had a gorgeous boy handcuffed to a bed in front of him, were there any words that would be right in this position? Derek didn't think so.

Instead of saying anything Derek began moving forward towards the bed, eyes running over the naked body that lay there. A light sheen of sweat covering the lean body, the brown eyes were blown wide in lust and uncertainly as he gazed up at Derek. This moment would remain in his mind for a long time to come, Derek was sure of it. Stopping at the end of the bed, Derek just stood there watch before he decided he was tired of wasting time, he wanted to make this boy his. He quickly striped off his shoes and socks, before standing up straight again, locking his eyes with those deep brown ones he placed his hands at the hem of his shirt. Lifting it up slowly he removed it from his body, his eyes went back to Stiles' after it came over his head, and the look of lust was stronger than before.

Pushing aside the nerves that he was going too fast he moved to kneel on the foot of the bed between Stiles' feet. Placing his hand on Stiles' ankles he began running his hands slowly up the bare legs, he heard a small moan, and immediately after another gasp was let loose as he reached the pale thighs. He was lean and muscular and seeing him spread out on the bed only one word came to mind for Derek, "perfect."

Watching as a blush came over the younger boy's face, he continued moving his hands forward, completely by passing Stiles' hardening dick. He placed his hands on the thin hips before he leaned forward and placed a kiss on soft lips. He meant for it to only last a minute, but the small touch left him wanting more. He decided though that he would much rather kiss Stiles after he was buried inside of him, moving back he left one last kiss on the side of the pale boy's throat.

"Do you know what I want Stiles? I want to be buried inside of you, your tight ass gripping me as I fuck you, want you withering beneath me moaning my name. Fuck I want you so bad." By the time Derek was finish talking he was standing at the foot of the bed again, looking at the panting boy who continued looking at his, his dick completely hard once more as he looked on with want. Not wanting to wait any longer Derek moved his fingers to the button of his dark jeans, pausing once more. "I want you Stiles, question is, do you want me?" He didn't want to ask it, Derek wanted him, wanted to claim the lean body that lay before him, wanted to feel the soft skin and hear his name being said over and over again.

"_Pleaseee" _It came out as a breathless moan and Derek knew there was no way he could continue holding out, he needed him. Slipping the button out of its resting place he gripped both his pants and boxers and dragged them down his lean hips in one swift movement. He stood completely still as Stiles roamed his eyes over his body, it was slightly unnerving how intense those brown eyes were as they made sure not to miss a single spot in his exploration. At the same time though he couldn't deny that it was extremely hot, the fact that Stiles wanted this as much as Derek did made things so much better. He moved forward once more to perch on the end of the bed, looking over the body that would soon be completely his, he started crawling forward until he was leaning over the smaller body.

He meant to give him a simple peck of reassurance on the lips to let him know everything would be fine, but it soon grew as Stiles kissed back with enthusiasm. Not wanting to part from the sweet lips Derek stayed where he was allowing his hands to wander over the body beneath him. Finally they parted when air became an issue. Moving one hand back up he placed two fingers on Stiles' bruised lip, "suck." The blush instantly came back but he didn't hesitate to take the fingers into his mouth. Derek let a gasp escape from his parted lips as he felt the wet muscle move over each digit covering them in saliva. Watching as Stiles' mouth moved over them he could only imagine if it felt this good now how it would feel when he was inside the boy.

After Derek felt his fingers were thoroughly coved he began trailing them down the boy's body, leaving a wet trail from Stiles' chin downward, that he then proceeded to follow. Blowing on the wet trail as he followed it he was rewarded with goose bumps that made him that much more excited. The breathy moans from above him made him want to take things fast, but he knew if he went to fast he could hurt the younger boy and that wasn't something he was willing to do. As hand reached Stiles' dick he felt the boy begin to struggle against the handcuffs as his hips began lifting trying to get some friction. "Patience young grasshopper." The growl that fell from Stiles' mouth made Derek stop for a minute as he thought of how sexy it had sounded.

"You can't …use my words…against me…DEREK!" He let out a groan of satisfaction as he shoved a finger into the talkative boy beneath him finding it sexy as hell as his name was screamed. Moving slowly he began the process of stretching him. The tight heat around his finger was enough to allow him to know that if he even tried to fit inside the boy at this moment he would never be able to, and even if he could by some miracle fit he would cum in seconds. Listening to the moans coming from the boy beneath him he slipped a second wet finger inside of him, pausing for a moment as he felt Stiles tense up. Feeling him relax he began to move them once again, listen to the mewling noises and hisses as Stiles began thrusting onto his fingers.

Finally deciding that he was ready, Derek removed his fingers loving the moan that came from Stiles as he began to pout once more. Spitting into his hand he ran it along his dick hissing as his hips thrust forward wanting more. Looking up as he line himself up with Stiles' stretched hole he locked eyes with said teen, moving forward he stretched over the willing body until his mouth was lined up with the teens ear. He nipped at it once as he slowly began moving his hips forward. Feeling the tight heat engulfing him he let out a quiet moan before the right word came to mind, "minee."

As soon as he was buried inside of Stiles he stopped, waiting for him to relax enough for him to move. It seemed like hours had passed but finally Stile began to move slightly. "Derek, move please, for all that is holy move!"

Knowing that making a dumb comment would make thing hilarious but it would ultimately take too long he decided to just follow orders for once. Moving his hips slightly he began rocking against the other boy, never pulling out but moving all the same. He wanted the boy beneath him begging, wanted to see him needing this more than anything in the moment. As he locked eyes with him though it was impossible to wait any longer. Gripping the lean hips he pulled almost completely out, waiting a few seconds before slamming back into the willing body.

Hearing the mewl that came from Stiles' pouty lips he began moving faster, he knew he should take his time, make it special since it was Stiles first time but there would be time for that later. As his movements increased in speed, Stiles' moans increased in volume. It was difficult to think in this moment but he needed to get Stiles off before he finished. Reaching down he gripped the other's dick in his hand squeezing gently before he began applying more pressure, after a few seconds began moving his hand in sync with his hips. Looking up he watched as Stiles began once more pulling at the handcuffs, it was still arousing to know that Derek could do whatever he wanted to him, that Stiles trusted him that much.

All too soon Derek could feel heat quickly pooling into his abdomen, he was close and judging from the sounds coming from Stiles' mouth he was just as close. Moving his hand quicker he began moving faster into him, looking for the one spot that would make this end. He knew as soon as he found it, Stiles' back arched off the bed, his hands pulled furiously on the handcuffs, his muscles clamped down on Derek's dick and then it was over. Watching as Stiles came completely undone beneath him, mixed with the hot splash of cum across their stomach Derek came mere seconds later.

After a few minutes of catching his breath he began to pull out of Stiles' warm body, loving the moan of loss that came from the pouty lips. It had only been seconds but already he wanted to be inside him once more. Looking down at him, he let a smile cross his face, there were bites marks and splotches of purple covering Stiles' pale throat and shoulders, bruises beginning to color his hips…all in all Derek couldn't be more proud of the marks that quite convincingly stated that he was already claimed.

Realizing that the handcuffs were probably getting uncomfortable by now, Derek looked around before spotting the small key laying on the edge of Stiles' desk. Moving towards it he was startled as suddenly the door was thrown open. Looking over quickly he was shocked to see Scott standing there looking at them in confusion, with anger beginning to take over. Knowing what it must look like him walking free, Stiles handcuffed to a bed covered in marks, things were not going to end well.

"Stiles…I hope you know how to remove blood stains." Those were the only were that the teen werewolf spoke before he began to lunge for Derek. Derek watched as he suddenly stopped though as Stiles' voice cut through the air.

"Scott, bad dog! I can totally explain." Both Derek and Scott turned their heads towards the still handcuffed male that appeared too worried about a possible fight to notice that he was still completely naked.

"Alright Stiles… explain to me why this monster is here, let me kill him. Look at you, he freaking raped you!"

"There was no rape going on Scott…I wanted it!" Both werewolves were shocked as they looked at him. Scott because his best friend just said he wanted to sleep with Derek, and Derek because he was shocked that he would admit that to his best frend.

"Stiles…?"

Derek let a smirk come over his features as he heard Stiles' response.

"I'm not Stiles…I'm an alternate version of Stiles…not your friend Stiles…yeah that it's, alternate version, woooo ohhhh, I will return to my…" Stiles was cut off though as Scott looked at both of them.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." Both Derek and Stiles watched as Scott turned to leave, a scowl on his face.

"Wait! Bro! o you're saying you're cool with this…I mean, are you cool with this?" Derek heard the edge of nervousness in his voice, and he really hoped Scott gave him the answer that would make everything okay.

"Dude I'm not having this conversation with you naked and handcuffed to a bed, I'm already going to have nightmares for life." Turning to leave Derek watched as Stiles' bottom lip began to quiver and his hand gripped tightly to the chain on the handcuff. He was shocked though as Scott looked over his shoulder. "Stiles…I may be confused as hell right now about what's going on, but don't ever doubt that I won't be cool about it."

**A/N:** I did it, SEX SCENE IS COMPLETE! I really hope that after waiting for so long for it you guys weren't like "Dude that completely sucked!" Because then I'd probably legit cry =[. Anyways lol, I hope you liked it. I had envisioned it differently but I like the way that it turned out. So I hope you like it, and thank you all so much for the reviews. Which reminds me, I will be updating again hopefully very soon, and all your lovely reviews always help inspire me =D.


	10. Can You Please Put On Some Pants

A/N: So chapter ten had arrived. Thank you all for the love and reviews as this story has continued to grow.

**Can You Please Put On Some Pants**

The silence in the room seemed to stretch as they watched Scott walk out of the room. After a few minutes passed Stiles realized that he was still handcuffed to his bed, naked, as his lover stood across the room. As soon as the word lover passed through his mind he wondered if that was what Derek actually was. What if Derek only wanted this for a night, what if he had just said everything to put Stiles at ease just so he could get off? The thoughts made his breath come out in quick puffs, his chest tightening as panic began to set in.

He really didn't want to have a panic attack over this especially one where he couldn't leave. He began frantically pulling at the handcuffs as he fought to catch even a small amount of air in his lungs. Hearing his name being called he tried to listen to it but the only thing he could focus on was the fact that he couldn't breathe.

He had come to care for Derek way more than he should have, and it was quite possible Derek felt nothing in return. Breaths still coming fast he felt his hands be released from their metal prisons one at a time. Sitting up quickly he backed away from the man sitting in front of him.

As soon as his back reached the headboard his eyes were searching for his clothing, that he had randomly threw off the moment he had stepped into his bedroom. He tried to avoid looking at Derek as much as he could through the whole process though. Spotting his pants by his closet door he scrambled up and made his way towards them, pulling them on without even looking for his boxers.

"Stiles, I need you to talk to me, what's wrong?" Hearing the concern in Derek's voice did nothing to calm Stiles down, if fact it really pissed him off. Why was he still here, couldn't he just leave him alone. He didn't care, no one cared. Scott was too busy messing around with Allison, his dad was too busy with work, no one cared, including Derek.

"Get out!" Stiles yelled as soon as his breath began to return to him. The fact that it was a common occurrence for no one to care, making him calm down a little bit. It was normal there was no reason for him to freak out about it. That didn't make it hurt an less though. Looking up he realized that Derek wasn't moving from the spot he stood in, his eyes locked on Stiles. Concern was etched in his gaze as well as bewilderment, Stiles knew he probably looked crazy but it really didn't matter.

"Stiles…what…I…" Listening to him trying to form a sentence and the sadness in his voice as he considered what was wrong was enough to break Stiles a little more. Tears began coming before he even knew what was happening, the wetness on his cheeks burning as they fell from his eyes. It only took a few seconds before Derek was standing in front of him, his hands going for his face beginning to brush the tears away.

"Why can't you just leave already, everyone else does, why can't you?" He felt dumb for crying like a five year old but no matter how hard he tried to stop the tears it just seemed impossible. The feeling of Derek running his thumb over his cheekbone though was a comforting feeling, though it of course led to more confusion. Stiles had given him a free pass, he had told him to leave, yet the werewolf was still there. Hell Derek was trying to help him and find out what was wrong; all of it was just so confusing.

Feeling the strong arms wrap around him he looked up, as soon as he looked up his eyes were locked with Derek's bright blue eyes. It was obvious by the emotions portrayed in them that Derek cared, but Stiles just didn't understand why. Stiles was weak, and human, and he wasn't a werewolf with superhuman moves and what not like Derek and Scott were…so why did Derek care about him?

"I already told you, I don't care about anything else, I just want to be with you. I'm not going anywhere, so just tell me what's wrong and we'll figure it out. Is it Scott, cause Scott doesn't care about this…your dad's cool with it too, so I'm not seeing the problem." How Derek could be so cool with all this was beyond Stiles, he couldn't even wrap his brain around the fact that a hot werewolf wanted to be with him, yet Derek was so cool with it.

"…Can you please put on some pants…" It was a little awkward with the fact Derek was standing in front of him wanting to make things work when he was standing completely naked, but it was just a bit distracting. Looking over the naked body that stood before him all thoughts of their previous activities began rushing back to his brain. All the sounds that Derek had made, how it felt to have inside of him, gipping his hips, looking into his eyes as he loomed above Stiles. It was all too much and Stiles could already feel himself begin to harden once more.

He could feel a blush begin to redden his cheeks as he realized he was getting hard from looking at Derek. Looking back he realized that Derek had listened to him and had put on some panes, the same pair of pants that Derek had stripped before he had fucked Stiles only an hour or so prior. His fears that Derek didn't really want him were still there, but as Derek continued looking at him, even if wasn't outright love it was obvious that the werewolf felt something for him.

A/N: Alright so this wasn't really a main point in the story but I am using this to get somewhere, so I know it's super short but the next chapter with be quite long because the major part begins that this itty bitty chapter was leading up to. So review, please…not many people reviewed the last chapter and it made me really sad, so please review! =D. I'm starting on the next chapter in about two minutes, so I'm hoping to have it up tomorrow!


	11. Promises

**A/N:** I'm thinking this may be the last chapter before the final chapter, very few people actually seem interested in this story anymore, which makes me sad, but it happens. Well Enjoy and I'll have more to say on this topic at the end of the chapter.

**Promises**

Just as Derek began pulling on his shoes he looked over at Stiles. He was happy they had gotten through his moment of panic and everything seemed to be okay, but the look on his face said otherwise.

"So you know, if you leave right after the deed is done, it kind of makes me like a prostitute…and hey I didn't even get paid." The smirk that lay across his lovers face made heat pool in his stomach once more. "So I think you should stay." Feeling the smaller hand running down his still bare stomach Derek could feel himself getting hard once more.

Trying to clear his mind for a minute though he pushed the hand gently down, moving to place both of his hands on Stiles' neck. Moving forward he lightly kissed him, moving backwards a little he felt his head being forcibly moved back towards the younger boy and his mouth being invaded by a warm tongue. Derek let out a moan at the sensation and was ready to start moving back towards the bed when he remembered he really did have things he needed to do.

"Stiles, I really have to go." Pushing him back he placed one more kiss on his lips before fully extracting himself from the embrace. Seeing a pout on the pale face in front of him though he did something he normally never did he made a promise. "I just have to look into a few things okay, I'll be back in a few hours, I promise." He didn't know if it would be enough to convince the boy but when a small smile graced his features he knew he was off the hook.

"A few hours, _sighhh, _fine I guess I can manage a few hours without you_. _So you will be back tonight though right, I don't want to leave my window open if you won't be."

"I'll be back three hours maybe four, but I promise I'll be back tonight." Leaning down he stole one more kiss before making his way towards the door. Thinking once more he changed direction and headed towards the window, it was quicker than the door and besides he loved the little gasp Stiles made whenever he jumped. Once he was on the ground he turned and gave a small wave to the boy looking down at him before he began to walk away.

His car was still at his house, and he really didn't know if he should head back and get it, or if he should just continue on to his destination. Considering he was still shirtless he figured he should probably chance a trip home. Moving closer to the forest Derek began to run, jumping over fallen trees, and maneuvering around larger rocks. As he came closer to his house Derek began to slow down, he didn't want to have another run in with the hunters. He stood on the edge of the perimeter where the grass ended and the trees began. He was out of sight but close enough where he could smell and see everything. Listening for movement he let out a breath as none could be detected.

Advancing forward he began to look around just in case he had missed something. After reaching the door and still seeing nothing he slipped inside moving as quickly as possible not knowing how long he would remain alone. Moving up the stairs Derek made his way into the only clean room in the entire house, his room.

Grabbing a shirt he looked around for his keys, he had placed them where they were out of sight but of course his mind had been on edge and he was having a hard time remembering just where they had been placed. Looking around he caught a glimpse of something shiny under his bed. Getting on his knees Derek began to reach for it, grasping it in his hand. Pulling it out he was relieved to see that they were in fact his keys.

Moving to stand up he caught the scent just a minute too late. Feeling a heavy weight on his shoulder he was thrown into a wall before he could turn around. Feeling the pain shooting through his abdomen, he tried to move away knowing there was no way he could fight. Instead he was kicked in the side; the kick sent his body straight into the wall once more.

Derek could feel his bones shattering as more and more pain began moving up his body. A growl was heard before pain exploded throughout his back. The pain was too much and Derek could feel the blackness seeping into the edge of his vision, one more kick and he could feel it completely taking over.

**A/N:** Alright this chapter is really short, but considering he's going to be out for a while I want to move to Stiles' point of view, and I hate doing it all in one chapter so Stiles' chapter is next! Also, I really enjoy this story and I don't want to quit it, so if you're actually interested in this story please review, pleaseeeee! I should have Stiles' chapter up later today, reviews do make me work faster though =]. **Thanks. **


	12. Pudding!

**A/N:** Alright so…THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I loved that so many of you reviewed. I wasn't going to end the story because of lack of reviews I just wanted to make sure people were at least sort of interested still. I like reviews for the fact they tell me when I do something right…and when I do something horribly wrong. Alright so the cliffhanger….well you'll see…

**Pudding!**

20 minutes, that was all the time that had passed since the werewolf had jumped out of his window. It seemed like hours had passed and yet only 20 little minutes had gone by. Stiles knew by the time the other returned he would be going crazy. There was nothing to do in the small room; sure he had video games…his computer…his cell phone…okay so there was a lot to do. None of those things were things he wanted to do though. He wanted to be in bed with a hot werewolf, not laying there bored out of his mind. His dad always said he should get more in tune with nature...and Derek was about as close to nature as Stiles was willing to go.

Turning over onto his stomach he let out another sigh as he debated on going to Scott…they definitely needed to talk about everything that was going on. He walked on them right after they had sex…he still was handcuffed to his bed, oh gosh that was embarrassing. Stiles could feel his face turning red as he recalled the events that occurred earlier, he still couldn't believe he had handcuffed himself to his bed. Who does that! The look that had made its way onto Derek's face though when he walked into the room had made all the embarrassment worth it. Heat began pooling in his stomach, scorching his veins as his blood raced downward.

Flipping back over onto his back he imagined that Derek was still there with him, he could feel the path that Derek's hand had traced over his body an hour previous. Taking his own hand he traced the same path, it just didn't do the same things for him. Letting out another sigh he gave up the idea of taking care of things himself…it just wasn't the same without Derek. Sitting up he glanced around his room debating on what he should do before deciding that getting some food might help. His stomach growled and the thought of a baby werewolf in there amused him until he thought of the prospect that he could never give Derek anything like that if they ever did get serious enough for it.

Shaking his head Stiles rolled out of bed and began making his way down stairs.

"What to eat, what to eat?" Finally reaching the refrigerator he began searching through it, letting out a victory call as he found a giant bowl of pudding.

"Pudding…food for champions!" Laughing to himself he pulled off the lid and grabbed a spoon. Hopping onto the counter behind he let his mind wander as he began munching on his pudding. He had at least a few hours until Derek would be back, so he should find something to do until then because having Derek come back to find him going crazy would so not be attractive. Thinking better maybe a nap would be better, because naps are always amazing.

After eating another spoonful of pudding Stiles tossed the bowl in the sink before making his way back to his bedroom. Throwing himself back on his bed he took a deep breath only smelling Derek around him. A short nap would totally pass the time until his werewolf returned. Snuggling into his blankets it was hard for his to just shut his brain off, there was so much stuff floating around in there, the smell though made everything a little more calm. With thoughts of Derek swirling in his head Stiles slipped off into darkness.

Hearing a crash Stiles jerked awake with a startled jerk. Looking around quickly he saw that almost four hours had gone by since he was laid done with the prospect of sleep in mind. Looking around once more he saw nothing out of the ordinary, moving with caution from his bed he picked up the baseball bat that lay against the side of his desk. He hoped that the crash was in his dreams instead of being in reality. The last thing he needed inside his house was a scary mean pissed off werewolf... unless it was Derek, because then that made it all okay because he at least wouldn't rip out his throat…he hoped. Moving towards his door he slowly turned the handle before pulling the door open praying that it didn't make a sound. Stiles released the breath he had been holding as he finally opened it the last few inches, thankful that it hadn't squeaked.

Inching his way out of the open door he slipped his torso through holding the bat up defensively and felt a sense of relief wash over him as he saw no one was standing in the hallways. Stiles' relief was short lived though as he heard another crash coming from down stairs. He really wished he had called the police and almost debated going back in his room and locking it while safely waiting for help to arrive. Instead he continued moving slowly towards the staircase, happy they had it replaced not too long ago so there were no squeaks in the boards.

Inching his way down he held the bat even tighter as he heard more noises in the living room area. Turning the corner he saw nothing though, before he could turn back around to check the other areas of his house he felt a pain in his head before he hit the ground as darkness surrounded him. A low chuckle was the last thing he heard before he was lost the fight to stay awake.

**A/N:** I am a horrible…horrible…horrible person. Not only has it taken me a million years to update because of finals, I also didn't wrap up the cliff hanger…instead I gave you another one. I really hope you guys don't hate me. I've had major writer block even though I knew what I wanted to happen I just wasn't sure how to word that, so I'm very sorry this chapter is a wee bit short. But the good news is I'm back, and updating both my Teen Wolf stories and my summer classes are finished as of today. So I look forward to writing more for all of you lovely people who have stuck with me. I love you! …As well as your reviews ;] hehe.


	13. Facing The Past

**A/N: ****So lovely supporters of mine, I know you all were very disappointed that I left not one but two cliffhangers. I'm very sorry but you all know it hyped you up =]. Any who, my writers block is mostly gone thankfully and I had told myself I was going to update my other story before this one, but I was just so excited to put up another chapter! Never fear though if you're reading my Lydia/Derek story, I'm going to try and update that today as well! I know, YAY ME! Haha any who ENJOY!**

**Facing The Past**

His eyes inched open inch by inch as the pain in his head came to the front of his mind. As the pain hit full force his eyes clenched back together as the urge to throw up came quickly, it left just as quickly though as he pushed the pain to the back of his mind instead concentrating on the fact he was bound. His wrist were tightly secured with a heavy chain as well his feet. The chain appeared to be wrapped around the steal poles that were behind him.

Trying to see if he could escape he pulled at the chain on his wrists harshly, letting out a growl as they held tight. Derek Hale was one pissed off werewolf in that moment. Looking around he tried to clear his head enough to see if he could pick up any clues as to where he was or who might have hit him over the head. No smells had stood out, not the alpha and not the Argents. It was entirely possible one of them had him though; the only worry about who had him was what they planned to do to him. Derek let out a curse though as he realized that he had no clue how long he had been out and he had promised Stiles that he would be back.

If he didn't get back Stiles may think Derek didn't want him which couldn't be further from the truth. The boy annoyed him, hell half the time he was entirely ready to rip out the boys' throat but there was something about him that called to the wolf inside Derek. Even from the very first time Derek had saw him in the words with Scott his wolf had lain a claim on him, constantly trying to get out so he could show the boy just who he truly belonged to. Thankfully the human in Derek had managed to keep his wolf at bay, sure he was always there, lingering and waiting for his chance to escape but Derek never let it get that far.

While thinking of the young boy Derek had failed to notice that another had entered the room until he heard a throat being cleared. Looking up he was shocked as he saw his uncle standing before him. The shock wore off though as he realized all the signs that had pointed to this, all the things Derek should have seen that would have allowed him to save the lives of all those people.

"Surprised nephew? I'll admit I was shocked that you didn't figure out sooner. I really shouldn't be surprised though, your sister was always the smart one." The smirk that accompanied the simple off-handed statement was enough to have Derek thrashing in his restraints. He had yet to be able to think of his sister without the pain coming along as well.

"You hid this, all this time! And Laura, you killed her and for what? Because she knew, she knew you were the alpha the one she was looking for." Derek couldn't keep the anger out of his voice, but he was proud that the hurt did not seep though. He knew his uncle already knew Laura had been a weakness, but he really didn't need him to hear how much it broke him. Didn't need him to know that when he had found half of his sister's body he had screamed until his throat was raw and he could no longer support himself on his own two feet, instead falling to his knees wishing that he could follow the same fate as his sister.

"Ahh Derek, you really shouldn't raise your voice to your alpha. I won't tolerate you disrespecting me. Your sister did the same and look where she ended up. I won't take your life though Derek, your fate will be much worse." Derek had no more than a second to ponder the words that were coming out of his uncle's mouth as he felt a sharp pain in his side. The whisper that escaped from his throat sounded more like a scream in the near silent room. Looking down he was shocked to see a sharp piece of metal protruding a few inches above his hip bone on his right side. Struggling to get his breathing under control he was happy that his wolf had yet to make an appearance.

Derek didn't want to give his uncle the satisfaction of making him lose control. He let his thoughts stray to Stiles once more, the thought that the boy was waiting for him was enough to make him stay in check. He let the images of him lying there the warm lite body pressed against his own distract him enough until he was calm. Looking over at the man he called his uncle as soon as his breathing was under control, he could not see the same man that he had grown up with.

The man before would have never killed his own niece. He would have never let his anger control him enough to kill so many other people either. Sure the circumstances were different, but no matter how much Derek had wanted to rip those people apart he looked at the overall picture wanting to take out the main person instead of the ones who just followed orders. Sure the thought of tearing them to shreds had made his blood boil, made his wolf want to take control and there were so many times he had wished he was less of a man to allow it to happen. His uncle though was the one who has supposed to keep a clear head, but apparently after sitting inside his own body for so long, with no one to talk to, the clear head option was no longer there.

"Aww come on Derek, let the wolf go. Let it take control, you'd feel so much better. You cannot argue that you did not wish to kill those pathetic excuses for humans as well. They killed your family Derek; they burned them to death without a guilty thought crossing their mind. They only got what they deserved."

The smug tone in his uncle's voice made his own falter for a minute as his wolf deemed it necessary to try and rattle the restraint Derek had on it. The words were true, every one that came out. As much as he hated to admit it, he couldn't fault the man he was once close to. He was stopped short though as the image of his dead sister came to mind. That was one death that was not deserved. She did not need to lose her life for just wanting to know the truth. All his sister had seen has a rogue alpha killing innocent bystanders, she did not know the reasons and all because she had wanted to help she had been killed by a man she should have been able to trust.

"You know what the funny thing is; I could have lived with them being dead. Every single one of those people, fuck I would have helped you rip them to shreds. You know what the one thing is though that I will never forgive, you murdered the only family I had left. Don't even think of counting yourself as my family, you're nothing to me." The hate was clear in his tone, the need to break free and kill the man who stood before him was stronger than ever. All Derek would need to do was let his wolf go, just let the snarling caged beast go long enough for him to escape and murder the man that stood in front of him.

As much as he wanted to though he couldn't, the guilt it would bring would be impossible to forget. He had promised Scott that he would make it so that the younger teen was the one to land the final blow and take his life. He at least owed the kid that much, after everything that had happened to him Derek could at least allow him to try and see if he could become human again. Stiles would understand why he took his life, he would understand why Derek had felt the need to rip him to shreds and he would never hate him for it. He would hate himself though even if his loved did not.

Focusing on the pain that continued to pulse in his side he pushed at the tapped animal inside of him, trying to get it to quiet down. Letting out a relived sigh as he felt it retract he looked up once more, straight into the eyes of the alpha.

"Like it or not Derek, I'm all you have left. Join me, and help me kill the woman who was responsible for all the pain and loss we BOTH had to suffer. You lost your family Derek, but so did I! I lost everything that night as well, I lost my family as well as the ability to even function on my own. SIX YEARS DEREK! SIX YEARS I WAS STUCK THERE UNABLE TO MOVE, UNABLE TO TALK! HELP ME KILL THAT WOMAN SO IT CAN FINALLY BE OVER!."

**A/N:: So a little longer than the past few, not by much but I really wanted to get this u, I know it's been awhile, I've rewritten this like five times though so I could get it as close to perfect as possible. So I really hope you enjoy! An reviews always make me happier, and suggestions always make these updates come quicker =D. So show the love and I'll try my hardest to get the next update up VERY VERY soon !**


End file.
